


The world we share

by ShipperScribblings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bullying, College Student Dipper Pines, Depression, Horny Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long Buildup, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Bill Cipher, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperScribblings/pseuds/ShipperScribblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been left in a ghost-like state, which no one is aware of. Though he is lonely, there is this one brown haired teen that keeps visiting him. And starts to grow on him extensively.<br/>All of this changes when Dipper's life takes a turn for the worse and he feels it necessary to bring the demon back from the plane of forgetting.<br/>Will Dipper get what he needs? Or will he be left once Bill realizes he is free again?<br/>Maybe the boy will get more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

Bill had expected this all along, and secretly he wasn't half as angry as he let on to be. Sure the hit straight in his eye didn't help and the gloating happy faces of everyone afterward weren't much to go by either. But he was admitting their victory as a fact. Somehow he thought he had a shot over prophecies and other foolish fortune teller malarkey, but he had to throw the towel in for this round.  
He had lost.

What was worse than all that humiliation, though, was the inescapable loneliness and void he caught up. The statue he was confined in never let him roam far from his position, or even use his powers in general. He was like a ghost floating around without a purpose and just watching the seasons change and the birds land on him. Occasionally a gnome would run past. Infuriating him as they streaked near his statue in defiance.  
One day he might get them back. Though revenge slowly died in himself each week that passed, each month that went by without a single word.   
Soon it had already been a year ever since he was cast within this form.

What he hadn't predicted was that one person would show up, just for a simple talk.  
The person that was one of the main causes his plans had failed in the first place and that could be none other than Dipper Pines. The boy with brown messy hair and a new hat it seemed. He still looked the same, with the curious twinkle in his eyes as Bill remembered him having. though he wasn't all too pleased with this resurface, and frankly if he could he would have locked the boy away, given he had his powers at his disposal. But then he started talking, and Bill realized just how lonely he really had become.

The boy would come at least once every two days for the whole summer. A few hours at best until he went back home and mostly around dusk. It was nice having someone to talk to, even though the conversation was very one-sided. It was Dipper's way to cope, Bill figured, with what was going on at his new school. High school wasn't always the easiest time for youngsters and human teens could be cruel. Very cruel.  
That didn't mean he still hadn't forgotten about what Dipper and his family had done to him. he still was quite bitter about the whole ordeal and often just floated away not to look at the boy when he was talking. but soon just listened to him, due to having nothing better to do. It was then that he realized something again. For an all-knowing demon, he never truly took the time to listen to someone, anyone for that matter. How long has it been like that?

Once Dipper was heading back home, Bill was almost reluctant to reach out and stick himself to the boy, if only not to be met with that endless silence again. Nobody to talk to could really become devastating. Even when he was stuck in his own dimension he still had the occasional conversation. He could still move freely. It was like he was in prison now and the only inmate was him. No guards, no doors, no other inmates, just him. Wandering the halls day by day and listening to the wind.

It became very empty.

During the winter it was like the whole of Gravity Falls turned to slumber. Nothing made a noise except the occasional beast making a hunting call. The falling snow in the darkness made Bill sit near his statue and just wait. Spring would come, the forest would turn alive again and he would be able to focus on at least something.  
...Something.

There were times where he wished he had been killed. This was no way to live for anyone. Not even a demon that committed countless crimes against humanity. the feeling that overcame him almost felt like he was being sucked into a void, where all his thoughts didn't matter, his actions were pointless and there was nothing to him any more than a wisp of something that used to be there but now forgotten. Nobody would remember him once things got back to normal. It were moments like that, that made Bill honestly wish to have been killed in comparison to this pain.

He never felt this before in his entire life. And he had lived a long life.

Spring came and it made things easier to handle again. easier to say the least than winter. The animals jumped back to life, wildlife was flourishing and he could hear the festivals being held in the town further away. What he wouldn't give to go there and see it for himself. Or to taste wine again.  
It wasn't long enough for him to forget the tastes and sights, but that didn't mean he never missed it.

Once again, he was astonished to see this brunette anxious teen return to his statue. Wasn't he moving on already? The boy had some new things to tell him about his last high school year. Enough to span another summer, he figured.  
This time, Dipper told about the ways he couldn't seem to fit in. How he wasn't like his sister Mabel who had the gift of fitting in and being ever so positive about it all. Clearly, Bill had seen this coming.

Once the summer turned to it's end, Bill dreaded the boy's departure. Ending up sometimes walking around him and wondering if he could feel him near. Nothing of that made itself clear so he anticipated that Dipper had no clue what truly happened to him. Assuming the demon had been long gone and killed. But then, he asked himself, "why come here and talk to me?"  
His words ever became audible, not even to himself.

The winters were getting harder to get through. Just the loneliness and darkness taking over, it was something he hadn't been able to grow accustomed to. It gnawed at him tremendously.  
Yet somehow he kept a small little ray of hope in his mind.

He'll come again next summer, right?

Luckily for Bill, he had been correct. though surprised to see that Dipper was slowly changing in physique. His body growing taller and his voice getting a bit deeper. though it would really surprise Bill if it got any deeper than this. It didn't seem like Dipper was the type for a rugged manly voice. He actually was fond of Dipper being a bit more feminine in his ways.  
It was soft to the company.  
The talking, this time, included a love interest, a dating moment and heartbreak. Clearly, this boy was far too kind for his own good. bill shook his head as Dipper went on about all the things he had done for her, but she never seemed to do enough back. It made him almost judgemental of this person. Dipper seemed very honest about their actions, humans that wasted that were just foolish in itself. It got worse when the talk went on the next few days about a boy that had been tormenting poor Dipper in his classes. Mixing his books up and tripping him. Even slamming him into lockers when no teachers were near. Dipper even showed some bruises the first could of days and fondly called them "My summer parting gift from him."  
It made Bill's blood boil silently.

The winters were now slightly more bearable with the foresight of the Pines boy coming back. Bill floated around now instead of hanging around the same spot all the time. Autumn was not a bit harsher to deal with since he hoped for Dipper to reveal himself from the canopy each day after summer ended. Only to be let down with just the wind or some animal. Winter and spring were alright now with the thought of summer drawing near.

The next summer however, Dipper seemed a lot more tired, broken almost in a way as he sat down in front of his statue. Talking again on what had transpired.  
The bullying had gotten worse, and Dipper honestly didn't know what to do now since he had tried every source that could help. Even Mabel had tried rising his status in school by hanging out with him more, but even that didn't phase the bullies. And they had grown from one bad bully to two, to three, to at least 8. It was hard for him to keep doing his best.  
Not only that but his grandpa's weren't doing good lately. their health deteriorating and somehow they had to stop traveling by boat to take up full residence in Gravity Falls.

Bill never felt such an urge to be physically there again as the moment when Dipper hung his head and cried. He tried, gods he tried. Kneeling down next to the boy and letting his corporeal hands slip through in an attempt to console him. But he couldn't do anything.  
Nothing at all.

When Dipper was once again at his last day of summer, he had thanked Bill for always being there, and Bill himself only reached out to let his hand fall right through Dippers as he called out to him.  
"Please don't leave."  
"I'll do anything just don't go, I have a bad feeling about this, Dipper."  
"Please..."  
For a split second, he could have sworn Dipper had heard him as the boy halted. his frame not moving for a few seconds. but was disappointed when the boy kept walking. Like it was just the wind.  
Maybe he was just the wind.

The next year was pretty normal but felt worse to Bill. he couldn't stop thinking about Dipper, about how his life didn't seem to go very well and things just felt like they weren't at all good. it felt like a trainwreck waiting to happen and he feared the worst. For the first time in his entire life, Bill Cipher feared the future of another's life except his own.

It all became so much worse when summer rolled around, and no Dipper was there to sit and talk to Bill.

Bill felt broken.

If those winter's before hadn't broken him, this summer definitely did. No Dipper, no one talking to him. it finally was happening he guessed. he was going to be forgotten completely. But that wasn't the main fear he had been harboring and was now crying over.  
What happened to Dipper?

The summer went by, and autumn set in. Bill was again but a ghost and legend. his statue slowly deteriorating over time. He gave a wry smile about it and wondered if it would break before anyone else would find him.

Bill had grown to stare at the sky. It always changed and it almost never looked the same. Clouds were ever changing and the stars were as well. It was a good way to keep track of time and he wondered why he never did that before. but was he supposed to do this for all eternity? He had settled to not think at all anymore.

That changed when once again the unthinkable happened. Something he wouldn't have seen coming or would have believed even with foresight.

Dipper was standing right there, in the snow. Backpack and all while staring at his statue.


	2. The world falling apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets to explaining why he is bringing Bill back. Some unforeseen consequences happen and neither is sure who is in charge of what.

Was this real? Was this his mind finally going completely mad and halucinating to save what little that was left from him? He couldn't tell even if it was, but he slowly floated back up to watch the boy look around. Scavenging the trees and area for anything disturbing. then sat down and started unpacking things, like candles, books, papers. What was all this? Bill didn't understand until he saw one of the symbols ligned up on the papers and everything stopped for him. His eyesight drifting towards Dipper's concentrated face and clear determination in his eyes. them staring at his stone eye.

"I know you might still be angry, but i'm bringing you back."

those few words made Bill almost smile in utter disbelief. Dipper's bringing him back? He was one of the main reasons he had been trapped like this. Why? He couldn't even ask as Dipper placed the candles around and started drawing marks on the stone and around in the snow. Not even saying a single word which was almost unnerving since every time Dipper had been coming here he couldn't stop talking.  
Bill had so many questions running through him that he could hardly focus on what was happening before him. Why did Dipper not come back last summer? What happened in that year before? was he alright?  
things he would never have guessed asking after what had happened between them since they last met. Well from Dipper's standpoint that was.  
Soon everything was set up and Dipper started chanting words from the book he had found. Not knowing if it would even work, Bill closed his eyes and hoped for something, a feeling, anything at all. there were no flashy fires, no lights, and darkness playing around, nothing of the sorts.

All he knew, that made it apparent it worked, was the snow he felt. He could feel the snow falling in tiny spots on his face. He didn't dare open his eye in the sheer fear of it all being just a hallucination of his. that he would open it again and Dipper would be gone and nothing would have changed from the cold winter area.

But he had to open once that voice called him out.

"Bill..."

That's when the pain hit him. normally he welcomed pain as an amusing fact of being alive and vibrant, but now this felt so much different. So different in fact that he could feel himself topple over and fall right into the snow, the cold seeping into his skin.  
...skin.  
Why did he have skin? The pain almost made it too unbearable for him to concentrate yet he urged himself, forced himself to do so. Eyes opening to slip his hand in front of his eyesight. It growing wide in sudden fear as he saw human fingers and pale skin.  
What did he do?

"What did you do?" His voice even sounded different, less corporeal and even though it was great to hear himself again, ego aside here, it frightened him. This wasn't a body he was used to nor even wanted. What did Dipper do to him?

A shiver ran down his spine as he realized, not only to be in a human vessel but to be completely naked on top of that. Great just what he needed to tip all of this off with a cherry. His eye moved towards the human standing near, who was clearly just as surprised as he was, but for different reasons.

"I never figured this could work, and especially in this way. But I won't complain." Making the demon frown and scoff.  
"You ill not complain? I am the one here lying on the forest floor Pinetree. I would appreciate some assistance if you don't mind since I know you didn't just bring me back for crumpets and tea in the snow." That seemed to do the trick alright. Dipper moved and helped the body up Bill was now confined in. The pain shooting through every limb in his body as he walked off. Dragging Bill's feet along the forest ground, dragging snow along.

"Exactly, I brought you back for something a lot more troubling Bill. Which is why I didn't want to take any chances." Chances? Well, of course, bringing him back always took some chance and danger so he figured Dipper must have thought of something.  
"Oh, and what pray tell is that?" Mumbling as he felt this body already taking a toll on him, but it wasn't like he would be passing out anytime soon. He had years to sleep and rest.  
Dipper kept walking until the Mystery Shack came into view, dumbfounding Bill as he walked inside, past the room where the tv was always on and even up the stairs. Why was he brought in? Too many questions, not enough answers. It was starting to annoy him.

"Pinetree, you better not test me for long, boy. I do like a nice stroll but I want answers and I want them now!" Dipper didn't seem to heed much mind as he threw Bill onto his bed and a blanket was given to cover him up. Making the demon look at the fabric and feel it on his fingertips. It felt different but still soft. Would everything be feeling different now?

"right, let's get things laid out." Dipper drew a chair near and sat on it, letting Bill get a decent look of the teen now that he was in a normal lamp lighting. Looked tired, definitely tired and worn out like he had ran three marathons and then watched his family die. Which he could tell since he has seen signs of that through Weirdmageddon. He gave a quirky eyebrow and tried his best to sit up with this weird feeling body. Luckily the pain had slowly subsided and the room temperature was just good enough for him to not get frostbite or even shiver up a storm. Waiting for Dipper to tell him what in all's hell is going on.

"The reason I brought you back is because I had to. No, i didn't miss you, let me just cut you off right there." Though that didn't stop the smirk to come over Bill's facial features, thinking it was a rather coy thought to process. Dipper being aware of the look pointed him out immediately and told him to "stop it."  
Facial features would give him away easily he figured now that he was in a human body. best be watching what he did then.  
"Uncle Ford and Stan have fished up something that could be something to do with weird phenomena that is happening."  
This piqued the demon's interest and he lifted his head up more, almost glancing at some strands of golden blonde hair. Oh, he was a blonde? More fun for him he figured.

"Phenomena? That's all great and dandy but can yu elaborate what you are talking about? Weird for me can be taken quite differently than weird for you." Which made the Brunette nod his head, thinking it was best to get this all out of the way.  
"Weird as in, the moon moving closer to the earth, causing floods to occur more commonly. People dying in their sleep of an unknown thing and waking up just to walk around aimlessly. Magical creatures everywhere to haul up and disappear entirely." That certainly was a given. he hadn't seen the gnomes at all during the time Dipper had abandoned him. And yes it was abandonment there was no other word for it and it felt just like that.  
Those were some troubling signs though and he recognized some of them, but not all at once occurring. That would be something even he hadn't seen in over millennia.  
"Not only that, but I have no more leads to go on. And Mabel... She." He stopped there. Making the demon feel a pit beginning to form in his stomach and he didn't like it, a hand automatically coming to the spot and grasping at it in order to quench it. He was going to hate this human body, he could tell.

"Mabel fell asleep and she never woke up. She is breathing and responsive sometimes but it's like she is held captive. A lot of people are having the same thing." Now things started to fall into place. Dipper needed him because dream realms where his expertise and if there was anyone able to help Mabel it definitely would be him. Though what made Dipper think he would help him? Even care as a matter of fact. this made Bill look away to all the things littering the boy's room, his voice condescending.

"And what if I say no? You know it isn't really hard to just blow you off Pinetree, you did ruin my plans and caused me to be stuck in limbo for over 7 years to nothing but the everlasting loneliness around me. If by anything, I don't owe you anything." Making Dipper's face fall slightly until it turned to anger.

"Bill, I have brought you back because you are one of the few that can potentially help us with this. And that's also why I stuck you in that body." Bill finally looked over as hs eye narrowed.  
"What do you mean?" Fearing as he saw the boy's face turn into a triumphant grin.  
"I blocked your powers and stuck you into a human vessel of course. that was one of the few ways to keep you detained and unable to flee or use your powers to their full potential." This was like a safe had dropped down and landed on Bill's newly blonde head. Dipper did what?  
"You what?!!" The scream filled the entire room as Bill clawed forward, trying to grab a hold of Dipper and demand he reversed this. To set him free properly. But the boy just moved back and away from the chair, leaving Bill to fall to the wooden floor and gasp as his legs got tangled in the mess of blankets. His body aching and screaming at him not to move or do anything.

"Turn me back Dipper Pines! I demand you to properly free me and I 'might' consider helping you!" The brunette couldn't be bothered as he walked off to grab a book from the desk and make his way over again. Flicking the pages open in front of the strangely sprawled out body next to his bed.

"Tell me what these symbols mean! Or I'll leave you here for the entire night!" Gritting his teeth, the demon growled and looked away, not wanting to give into this impudent child. How dare he threaten him and order him around like some kind of pet. He should be the pet here.

"Stick some jalapeno peppers in your eyes!" the pain sprung wildly in his head as Dipper grabbed a whole fistful of the demon's blonde hair and snagged it up. Making the other cry out and claw at Dipper's arm. The whole scene couldn't be more humiliating for Bill and he swore he would make the boy pay. he would make him pay dearly for all of this.

"Tell me! tell me and I'll treat you nicely, I'll help you walk again and I'll help you eat. But don't and I'll leave you here to starve. You need me, Bill whether you like it or not." Straining to get his eye open he looked at the male and bit his lower lip. As infuriating as it was, the boy had a point and he couldn't deny it. He did need Dipper for now. 

"Fine, but just let go and I'll look them over." that was what seemed to do it for the Pines boy. A smile came over hm and his grip loosened. only to be replaced by caring hands helping Bill back up into the bed and covered with the soft blanket from before. Giving the demon the book in his hands and letting Bill do the rest.  
the demon was quiet for now and had his eye closed in order for the pain to ebb away from this body. Who's body was this even? To have a vessel you either needed one already existent or to create one and Dipper was far incapable of creating one. So who's body was he in?

The marking Dipper had scribbled down were very hastily done. he figured the boy didn't have much to go on and his time was limited in archiving these down. but he could read them if not with some strain. these where old carvings going back millennia of years, all the way to his most powerful reign yet. Egypt. But these markings weren't of some known language. Dead but forgotten. Not even the Rosetta stone could help him with this and that's what he thought Dipper had first tried doing.

"So how long has Shooting Star been comatose?" Dipper froze and shook his head, trying to recollect it himself.  
"About Three weeks." Which would explain why Dipper hadn't come in the summer, Bill assumed. this whole mess would make anyone stay at the homefront.  
But the next few words made Bill almost drop the book from his hands, face flicking up to watch Dipper's as he only saw a certain sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't come over last time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much already for the kudos and the comments, they really urged me on to writing more of this and i hope this chapter is a lot more interesting and exciting to some.  
> Of course, it's a slow build up to the fluff and smut parts. I want their relationship to grow with each chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and I'll keep on writing. If i can the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Shake my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that things get more explained, Bill wants to get his powers back no matter what.  
> Does Dipper have enough what it takes not to let the demon get the better of him? Or are things even more complicated than Bill and Dipper both realized.

he couldn't take it as the thing he was hoping for. Could he? that would almost be too much of a kindness to his predicament. But it seemed to be just the case.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last summer. I don't know if you recall or even knew but I visited you each summer. Nothing much genuinely." So it was about that after all. Bill had to keep himself in check not to let these stupid emotions get to him. A human body was even more fickle than he took it credit for. But Dipper had done this with thought, with purpose. It wasn't just because, this was something that the boy actually had wanted to do each summer.

"So you knew I wasn't really dead?" Which made the teen chuckle and shake his head, creating the hairs on it to bob back and forth. It somehow enthralling Bill in a way.

"yeah, I knew you would never really be dead. I mean, you are Bill Cipher, your body practically is manifested as pure energy and energy is all around us. If we wanted to kill you we would have to properly contain you and everything around you in order to suck the energy out of it. That is almost impossible to achieve." He had to give the kid credit, he was smart. But that was why he wanted Dipper to toy around with. there wasn't any point in toying with a dumb entity, it just wasn't fun enough. But Dipper, he could toy with him all day if he wanted to.

But to think Dipper didn't forget him, the thought made him feel strange. Awkwardly bubbly for some reason or another. But still, this had to be reconciled another moment. These runes needed to be laid out in the open because this concerned him just as much as it did with Dipper. And it wasn't something light, to begin with.

"This is a warning, to state it as clear as I can." Dipper's attention was fully on him now and he sighed, lifting a hand to rub the one eye he had. What was wrong with the other he wondered.

"You see these lines? they are laying out a warning, very scripted and vague, which is why I think it was discarded many years ago." Dipper shifted to sit next to the demon. Being able to see which things he pointed to and what he had to look out for.  
The closeness to the boy made him shift a bit and grit his teeth. This body felt so painful and hard to move. This seemed so much harder than possession ever was.

"These stand for the world being in calm, but after a while, there would be signs that the next coming is on it's way. An opening to a different world that has been prophecized for over millions of years. It will disrupt the way of living and make the lines between the world of spirits and reality bleak out almost entirely. This will go on until someone with the scripts or power can seal the gate." There was a quiet moment dropped upon the two while the words sank in. Bill knew by the words he read that if things were truly happening as Dipper described, this gate would wreck him almost as much as every human on this planet. If only he hadn't been cut short he would have been able to close that gate instantly, and with a mere flick of his fingers. He knew Dipper was thinking the exact same thing, but now there was nothing more he could add to it. The boy did what he thought was necessary and he could hardly judge him on that.

"So does that mean we have to wait? While all this madness goes on?" The voice he sported was laced with worry and uncertainty. Knowing this already had been a very bad year for the youngling, Bill sat up and nodded. not really feeling like playing much for games anymore now he knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, initially. We have to wait and during that time find a way to close that gate. We can't prevent it from opening. Too much has already happened to do that. If you hadn't locked my powers I would have closed it in one go, but I'm stuck in a body I can't even control." Sensing the youngers dismay he laid it on a bit more. He had been stuck there for quite a while and the rising anger he had felt, resurfaced a slight bit.

"I mean I could have helped you out easily and just be done with it, I have had it with this planet anyway." That made Dipper look over and glare at the demon, letting it show that Bill better watch his next words. In return, the demon rose his hands and showed his peace on the subject.

"So. What do we do now besides waiting?" Dipper on his end was beyond reconciling. His sister was comatose, his uncles beyond help and his parents would soon end up the same fate. Ever since he had brought Bill back he had been flung from one emotional end to the other and silently he blamed the demon for it. But he knew it wasn't Bill's doing this time, and that was difficult to deal with. He used to blame Bill for a lot of things, which is why he visited the demon each summer, to lay that chapter to rest and continue his life. He never had shown it but he could sense Bill being there, being near him as he told his stories. The last time he visited he could even hear the demon but he disregarded it. Secretly he had thought all that was happening was Bill's doing. Up until a few weeks ago. Realizing that Bill had more panache and flair for things than this. this was just pure annihilation.

"Well...To start maybe you could help me to a mirror." This caused the boy to raise an eyebrow at the demon's request. Why on earth would he want a mirror of all things, directly thinking it was some sort of alter motive to maybe outsmart him, or get a loophole for what Dipper had put him into. but none of that was the case.

"Why?"  
"Because I want to see what body I am in." Now it made slightly more sense, and Dipper got up to help Bill get on his feet. the hissing of the other at the pain his limbs were in signaled Dipper to take things a bit more slowly. easing him into it and slowly getting over and into the bathroom across his room.

"Not sure if you are going to like it." Dipper noted, he had some difficulty getting the body ready and actually having one where he could see Bill in without feeling utterly awkward. It took him at least a week to finally be content with someone. the worst part was that he didn't even know the person's name before he decided.

Bill shrugged, the action again causing some strain to coerce through him. As they managed to finally get into the bright bathroom. The light almost blinding Bill. Once the brunette had placed his hands on the sink, still keeping his hands on Bill's body, did the demon slowly look up at the mirror. Trying to forget Dipper was practically holding a naked body upright. If it was any other situation, this would have been hilarious.

Once the light was enough for his eye to handle, did he finally get a good look at the body he was now host of. Blonde hair of course as he noticed before. The roots in the back seemed to be black. While he finally got a look at what was going on with his other eye. Lifting a painful hand to swipe away the hair, finally gasping as his fingertips brushed the scarring around the hollow eye.  
Something like this, it was like this body had been in a gruesome accident and the eye got guttered out with a knife. the mere thought should be hilarious to him, it should be amusing pain. But instead, it made his stomach turn and his brows furrow in concern.

"Pinetree... this body, how did you get it? Who was this?" Soft freckles almost unnoticeable on the white skin. Almost grudgingly dead in a way. the brunette seemed hesitant to tell him. Almost like it was a crime.

Wait...

"Pinetree..."  
"I got it from the morgue."  
"You what?!" The second time that day that Bill tried clawing at Dipper's face. Grasping at his shirt and shaking him.  
"No wonder it feels so strained! No wonder i have pain whenever i move!! I am trying to move a body that is deceased! dead! How could you!" though all this got the man very tired and soon he slumped down to the ground, hands wishfully grabbing at the boy's clothing. trying to have some form of hold on. Dipper truly seemed troubled by this and kneeled in front of the demon. Not really knowing what to do with this situation, except for rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Bill, but i couldn't just give you any body, especially from an alive person. I can't kill anyone... So I had to make due with what i had at my disposal and even that was hard to do. Strange though since this body is supposed to have black hair, but the moment you possessed it, it turned blonde. So maybe you can change this body for the better." Bill couldn't care less. He was in a body that had been dead. The whole realization was just extremely sickening to him and he started scratching at the skin, purely out of frustration.

"I don't want this anymore, Pinetree get me out!" His one eye looking at the younger and almost pleading. Ordering for things to get back like they used to. being able to stay in reality was great but being in this body felt like a curse. Like a sickly piece of clothing stuck to you that itched and felt damp with muck.

"I can't Bill, I'm sorry. I need you..." His head slumped and he gritted hs teeth, how dare this human. How dare he put him in this predicament. How dare this prophecy ruin his entire chance. He needed to get back in control and fast.

"So you need me huh?" Dipper shifted at that and watched Bill get a smirk on his face. Slowly lifting up as his one eye seemed eerily malice.  
"You need me... then you better care well for me or this will be the last thing I'll help you with. You care and nurture me, and I'll make sure you have everything you need for when that gate opens." He held out his hand, purely for old times sake as he grinned at the boy, who seemed to have lost all color in his face.

"I am not going to shake your hand, Bill. If there is anything I have learned then it's that this would be the biggest mistake of my life..." Bill sighed and lifted his hand higher, not taking a no for an answer. He was Bill Cipher and he will have his leverage.

"Then I will stop helping you, I need motivation Dipper and you can't just simply give me that on a word alone." That seemed to do the trick, Bill watched as Dipper struggled with what his norms where and again he felt the sweet joy of something he had missed for a long long time. that is it Dipper. Struggle more for me, he thought.  
Finally, after what seemed like eons his hand lifted only to slap Bills hand away and Dipper walked out the bathroom. Muttering under his breath.

"I'll never let you do that, i am not dumb you know."

Bill Smiled gently at the retreating brunette and shook his head. It would only be a matter of time until Dipper needed his help and then he would bring it back up, no matter what. He would get Dipper to shake that hand of his.

If he still had some power left in him it surely was possible to make his deals once more, and the more deals he made the stronger he would get. Not even a dead body vessel could stop that from happening.

 

Dipper on his side was panicking, genuinely panicking. He knew Bill was a menace to deal with but knowing he was up against something so world threatening he had no choice but to keep the demon around. He knew this could either go bad or really bad. But never would he think it would be this hard.  
Not only was he getting slightly stuck on the demon ever since he had told him all of his troubles during high school, but he also seemed so…helpless. he had a body he wasn't used to and hurt with each movement and he had heard from ford that this would continue for at least a few weeks. Watching the demon be so desperate and struck down really twisted something in him. This wasn't the cocky Bill he was used to. but now he had seen a slight shimmer of him again and it frustrated him that it almost made him relieved. He seemed glad to see a bit of the old Bill back and that couldn't be right. he made his way downstairs where Stan and Ford where waiting and both looked pretty on edge.

"And? How'd it go?" Stan started while Ford pushed him out of the way, taking Dipper by the shoulders.  
"What did he say about the runes? Do we know more?"

Of course, Dipper had to lay out everything. All the small details Bill had laid out and even discussing how he tried to make Dipper shake his hand again. this, of course, wasn't surprising to the two elderly men. Them both shaking their heads. Though after everything was laid out properly something seemed to be bothering Dipper more. Making the grunkles frown.

"What's wrong, Dipper?"  
"I don't know uncle Ford... he seemed very vulnerable right now and it just didn't seem right at all. I think something might be wrong with him now he is in a human dead body." that made him wonder and Ford patted the boy's head. Feeling like his nephew was truly someone too good for the world and creatures he had been thrown in.

"Dipper there is something you have to realize. Now that you brought Bill back from the other plane we locked him in. It wasn't just him getting a body and locking his powers in place, but it also meant binding him to you." it seemed Dipper finally knew why Ford had been so reluctant in telling him how to summon Bill back. This was it.

"What do you mean?" His eyes where wide and he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. What had he gotten himself into? Was this why he felt so sorry for Bill the whole time? It seemed like Ford was giving him all the suspicion and confirmation he needed.  
"It means he is bonded to you if you die he dies as well and as long as you live he has a chance to use a part of his powers... It doesn't matter if you shake his hand boy. His soul is bounded to yours so it doesn't matter if you give him your soul. You will still own his." this needed a moment to fully compute in his brain.

"I own him?" Which was merely retorted to with a nod by the grunkles.

Dipper slowly rose from his seat and looked pretty dumbstruck. Not only did he bring back the demon that threatened to ruin his world and almost killed him, but he also bounded to this being and is now in full control? This was just something he wasn't ready for. Not only that but the happenings of him in his last couple of years where just weighing him down and he felt extremely tired.

"I...I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Grunkle Ford... Grunkle Stan." The two watched him go and Stan got up to try and talk more to Dipper but Ford held him back.  
"No Stan. Let the boy process this..."

He got back into his room, lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. This wasn't what he wanted in his life. He wanted a usual high school life, a normal life and nothing ever went like that. Not only that but Mabel wasn't here. he didn't feel as confident and happy without her around and he truly missed her. he hadn't even realized he had been crying when a voice called out next to him and he shrieked. Shifting to the wall and watching a Bill lying on the floor with a towel around his waist. Apparently, the man had crawled all the way up to the boy.

"You know Pinetree I could ease your mind if you would only let me." making Dipper calm down and shake his head. Of course, he would be trying to get to Dipper and make him try any deal he could. This only made Dipper take the blankets and shove them over his head. Hiding himself from everything. He didn't want to deal with Bill right now. Not ever.

"Oh come on Dipper. just a simple handshake. I won't even put a bad end on it this time. No sneaky things and no crummy side effects. just a nice sleep?" He could feel the demon slide on the bed and sighing, he had to admit it sounded very tempting. Lifting up and letting the blanket fall down from his head, he glanced at the other and noticed Bill had managed to sit on his bed without much complaining.

"No tricks? No bad sides? Nothing of the sorts? just a nice sleep and I'll wake up in the morning all good and rested without having anything happened to me?" Bill chuckled and nodded his head.  
"Very specific but yes. All of that. All you need to do is give me a small shake of a hand."

Dipper stared at Bill's hand, really tired of everything that had happened up until now and if there where no bad sides to it, then what was the harm? Finally, he sighed and shook the hand of Bill. Immediately hit by something that created a very big tiredness in his head and chest, causing him to drop limp into his bed and his eyes softly closed. The only thing he could feel was a hand petting his hair before he completely blacked out.

Bill smirked at the boy now resting in the bed and stood up on both his feet. feeling the power coerce through his body, chuckling and stretching his limbs out. A small deal wasn't enough to give him his powers back but it was enough to give him more control of the pain and the body he was in. that was all he wanted for now. And to be fair he saw how Dipper was stressing over the entire situation and felt he could do the boy a favor. he did bring him back after all.

After a simple few moments he made his way to the bathroom and got a nice shower, a clean body was better than any. He still felt bitter about being stuck in a dead body, but nothing to do about that now. Even if he did still scratch at his arms and caused some cuts to form. the pain was merely a reminder he was really here now. While he was finished with that, hair groomed and looking like a normal human now at least, except for the eye, he got searching for clothing. settling for some dress pants he stole from Dipper's closet. Luckily the kid still had some fancy stuff left after graduation he figured.

And let's be fair, a suit always is better on him than anything. At least he got some of his class left.

Once he got back in the room where Dipper was sleeping, looking around and writing some more words down that the runes where depicting. he figured Dipper would want that once he woke up. Not only that but if Dipper wanted that gate closed he would need to teach the kid a lot more than what was humanly possible. Every deal he made would make him stronger so in order to do that he would need to cover more ground.

Glancing out the window he pursed his lips and hummed.  
"Time for my presence to get more noticed~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!!  
> It makes me so happy to know you all love this fanfic so much and I'll try to get the next chapters up.  
> I'm sorry this chapter seems very scrambled but I had to get a lot of info out and in the open before getting on with the better things. I hope it doesn' throw anyone off just yet.
> 
> Next chapter will have a more capable Bill, but still a freaking handful.  
> More info about what happened to Dipper in school.  
> Info about Mabel and the situation she is in.  
> And most definitely a start of cuddling.


	4. The past I share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a nice long sleep Dipper is able to get off his chest what had been bothering him all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning though. **  
> ****  
> There will be some new tags and trigger warnings.  
>  If you are easily triggered by cuts, and suicide attempts, do be wary when reading this chapter. I have used what i know from my friends and experiences to make this as authentic as i can. Respectfully so.
> 
> http://shippingscribbler.tumblr.com/  
> check out my tumblr for updates and maybe soon drawings of these two dorks.
> 
> **  
> **Thank you for my wonderful readers and commenters! You guys are the real mvp and make me feel extremely happy. Every time that comment counter goes up i just feel all giddy.**  
>  **

Dipper's eyes were heavy, still laced with sleep that was much needed after his long days of sleepless nights. he couldn't recall when the last time was where he slept more than 3 hours or even two. But low and behold here he was, lying in his old bed within the Mystery Shack. Nicely tucked in and the rain softly pattered away at his windowsill. Morning already.

Giving a soft sigh, the brunette lifted himself just a bit to look at his surroundings. the room smelling of wood and vanilla for some reason and it calmed him. not only that but the sight of Bill sitting in a chair across the room also was calming in a way. the demon seemed to be asleep as Dipper examined his features. Too unstressed and sometimes a twitch here and there could be seen in the body. Looks like Bill had some control to be desired.

Dipper knew Bill himself never needed sleep before since he was a dream demon, but now that he was in a human body it demanded sleep of the demon whether he liked it or not. that was maybe for the best as well. Knowing that Bill actually kept his word was also a nice touch to his mood of today. No weird things seemed to have happened and he felt better after that long rest. Though he still didn't want to get out of this bed yet. Nuzzling back into the covers as he stared at the entity former known as the most dangerous creature in Gravity Falls.

It was hard to believe this was what he had been so afraid of for so many years. the triangle shape now holding some nasty emotions. Though when he looked at Bill now, the freckled blonde male sitting in the chair and, amusingly enough, wearing his suit, It was hard to see him as anything but calm. Slowly but surely he got up and made his way over, leaning in to examine the face better and how things in the body had slowly shaped differently than what Dipper had first seen.

Bill wasn't exactly the most powerful now, but his presence on this body surely did change it somewhat. he noticed it had grown more than it first was. the hair color was the first to be noticed by him, and the freckles as well. the eye, however, seemed to be the most capable of adapting since it was only one. When he first saw the body he actually liked the missing of the eye, it suited Bill in his mind. But admittingly the scars and hollow socket did seem rather painful. So much so that Dipper's hand slowly reached up, fingertips almost touching the scarred skin around it.

"Don't you kids know how to ask before you touch someone? Rudeness in the biggest degree for you Pinetree." Stumbling back with a gasp he saw Bill lift his head more to watch the other. The blue iris following as Dipper retracted himself from the demon entity.

"Seems like you slept well. deal well kept I would say, and here you mistook me for a con man, shame on you~" that shook the boy back into his former self as he crossed his arms. huffing at the sassy tone the other had sporting. Yeah, this was Bill alright.

"Yes, thank you I guess. I did sleep pretty well and I believe you are to thank for that happening." Making the man smile widely and nod his head.

"Right you are Pinetree. I, of course, had to knock you out but I believe that is the most effective way to get someone to fall in a deep slumber." He stood up, stretching his limbs as he still hissed and rubbed his arms once the pop was made. Cringing a bit as he stretched his fingers as well. Dipper knew it would take a good week before the body had warmed back up to Bill. After all making a body warm up to you when you yourself were just pure energy was hard to do in itself.

"Still in pain?" Dipper tried to get a conversation going, since if he had to go on what his grunkles had told him, he and Bill would be stuck for quite a long time. Even if that scared him quite a lot, it also meant Bill would be unable to kill him. On the other hand, he didn't want to be stuck to someone he hated to his very core. Maybe there was something he could do to make Bill see that humans aren't just things to play around with. He could hardly motivate himself to do it since it seemed rather impossible.

"yes, no thanks to you kiddo. this body seems to be adapting to me as I am adapting to it." that's when Dipper noticed the scratch marks on the male's arms and he walked over, pushing the fabric of the sleeves up only to gasp and glare at Bill, who seemed not to realize why the boy got so upset over this.

"Bill, you need to stop doing this! don't hurt your body." His one eye lowered to see the scratches and he sighed. Pushing the sleeves back down.  
"Easier for you to say Pinetree..." He muttered. Looking away from the kid as he turned, making Dipper let go of his arms all together. "You don't live within a persons skin, it itches at me and just feels like an extra layer of wet murky clothing. It annoys me at times especially when it's not clean."

That made the brunette become a bit more quiet. Of course, Bill would have difficulties accepting the flesh around him. it was a lot different from possession and he knew this would take a while. What came next, however, wasn't something he had seen coming as Bill turned and looked rather serious.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't just randomly pulled at my clothing, however, it's very uncanny and I often can't help myself. but that doesn't mean I am proud over it." Dipper nodded, getting the idea and feeling it a bit too well for himself. That's when Bill reached out and shoved his own sweater sleeves up and Dipper held in his breath.

"How would you like it if I did this and I..." His words died down as small lines upon lines of old red markings became visible by each pulled up inch of sleeve. his eye widened and mouth became undeniably dry of commentary.

"Pinetree." The eye shifted to Dipper's face and noticed the boy wasn't looking at him, he saw a mix of shame in his eyes along with sadness and disgust. Though when his eyes shifted back to the markings he felt anger rise in his body, something he was familiar with but in this body it seemed to be multiplied by ten. His thumb softly caressing the marks as he gritted his teeth.

"Pinetree, who did this to you?" The boy stuttered and didn't really know what to say until he shook his head.  
"Nobody did this to me. Bill... I did this." The last words almost in spite, the lacing of grime and disgust shot through Bill's hearing and he didn't let go of the arms, even when Dipper pulled at them.

"Why though? I notice they are old but why do this to yourself?" A wary grin came onto his features as he softly chuckled. "Do not tell me my habits have rubbed off on you from self-mutilation. I can assure you it's hilarious until you do it too much and there is nothing else left to..."

Dipper cut in, his frame shaking a bit as he still tried to get away from Bill as he sternly held onto his arms. "Bill, no! I did this because I hated everything and I wanted it to stop!" At that point he had pulled so hard Bill lost his balance and couldn't keep an upright stance anymore, the power he had taken from Dipper already drained and his knees made a painful contact onto the wooden floor. Even making Bill gasp out in reaction to it. Causing Dipper to freeze.

"ah, I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Bill didn't quite understand why the boy was so profusely apologizing to him. He held onto the boy's hands and slowly lifted his hand further, which was painful to do. tapping the boy's arm as he signalled he wanted to be held up again so he could speak properly to him. Dipper complied. Helping Bill up and still muttering soft sorry's to him. He didn't even know why he was apologizing to something that was dangerous and annoying. but here he was.

"Pinetree. Tell me what happened. i know you aren't very eager to do so, but you weren't very eager on subjects before. You still shared them with me over the summers." This caused the brunette to stiffen a bit. bill hadn't told him yet he knew everything that Dipper had told him, and now Dipper also knew that Bill had been listening to him. It was somehow a very nice ease to his mind.

"Maybe not now. Maybe another time." His voice was quivering and he hated it. He hated being this way and especially in front of Bill. this was a demon that could laugh and joke around with who he was and have no remorse. Why did he confide in this creature in the first place he would never know.

"It's alright, I won't force you. But I really am worried of your mental state, Pinetree. It's not rare that humans with a higher intelligence span get locked out from social circles. You told me of some bullies, not to mention how hard your grades where falling. Is it because of that?" Dipper didn't know how to respond. bill had indeed been listening to him, but just revisiting his lowest moments wasn't something he wanted to do. he wasn't ready to burst out in crying in front of Bill. 

"Why do you care to know? Why would that make any difference to you? You don't really care about anyone else..." That was true but for some reason or another this sent a very nasty feeling through Bill which he didn't like to have at all. He shook it off him easily enough as he nodded.

"That might be true, and I'll be honest with you Pines I have no idea why I want to know, or why I care. A lot of things elude me lately and I can't honestly say anymore that I know the answer to all questions." This was a very honest answer. For some reason, that was exactly what Dipper needed right now. Some honestly. Something grounded and stable. Sighing he walked to his bed and dragged Bill along with him. Even if the male was taller he was surprisingly light. Noting Dipper that Bill now needed to eat just as much as he needed to. Maybe even more with the dead body thing and all.

Once they sat down comfortably, Dipper got up the nerve to start where it all went from bad to worse. Which in itself wasn't easy to do. The small fragments of what he wanted to tell, but was disgusted by or just plain wanted to forget where abundant.

Bill seemed to take his time for Dipper. Not knowing why he even wanted to know. But just the whole summer Dipper was absent where a straining thought and he wanted to have his answers on some of the questions he held.

"The bullying got worse, as i told you before." That's where it started. Bill hoped this all would come down to something at least a bit better to where they had left it. But something in his mind told him he was far beyond that point.  
"It got so bad that death threats turned into a daily thing. All because i was obsessed with mysteries and the supernatural. they joked around with it a lot and even locked me up in dark rooms so I could "communicate with my only friends. it started messing with my work a lot."

Dipper had to compose himself he thought. He would just give the basics, work his way to how things got bad and then drop it and move on.  
Boy, was he wrong to think nothing would come from this.

"They started physically taunting me as well, since... I didn't like the girls all too much anymore after my last relationship." that made the demon narrows his eyes softly. Humans were so fickle to call one another out on such silly preferences. To him shapes were just that, shapes. There was no point in gender or body type simply because the personality was the most desirable trait. Humans were too drawn to the physical he presumed. But that didn't make them any more likeable for their judging of it.

"It became worse when my grades dropped. My parents weren't very pleased and it seemed like I couldn't do anything right anymore. None of the counselors seemed to help me or want to help me at all, I often just got so lost and empty that I would crawl in a corner and cry, all night. I couldn't sleep properly anymore and the dreams I had were just upsetting me more than not. In the end, I got so void of anything that it scared me, I needed something to show I was still here and so... I did." He slowly lifted and arm, yet Bill put a hand on it only to softly push it back down. Getting what Dipper was trying to say. He too had felt that, and it was definitely a horrible feeling to go through, especially when you where alone.

"The only person I had left that helped me was Mabel. She was like a light that shone through the thick darkness and tried keeping my spirits up. Though once the bad things started happening, she became more and more distant and unemotional. Until she just didn't wake up anymore. It pained me so much and the worst moment of my darkness came right after she didn't get out of bed anymore. I...I almost took my own life doing so." That caused Bill to feel a freezing cold upon his backside. He had often imagined snuffing out the lights of the two Pine twins, but this was so unbecoming. So unfitting of someone that has tested him so much. Where humans so cruel that they would drive one another to killing? To suicide? This was something he would never truly understand.

Though he had other things to think about, since Dipper had stopped talking for quite some time now and looking over at him, Bill realized by the wet streaks on his face that Dipper was crying. Yet now something was different from that one time Dipper cried all those years back in the summer. Now he could actually do something for once, and the thought alone sent enough determination to his limbs too, despite the pain, lift up and pull the other in a hug. The action was never his forte, let alone something he would do to a former rival. But this was it. Bill grudgingly was easing the boy in his arms and as the brunette froze up he gave the boy time to ease into it and get that Bill wasn't going to smother him, not just yet.

they stayed like that for a few brief moments as Dipper sniffed and cried the emotions out. After such a long sleep and emotional outlet the boy's energy patterns should be alright again, at least that's what Bill had tried to do. The better Dipper felt, the more energy he could sip out of him to restore his own self.

Though this was actually nice for once. Not that he would ever plainly state it.

Dipper lifted back away from Bill and cleaned his face up while muttering how silly that was, and how he probably looked like a mess. Bill chuckling and retorting in the best way he could. "A human mess for sure, but it has a charm to it only you give Pinetree~" Making the brunette give a soft slap to Bill's shoulder, causing the male to fall over onto the bed in a very neutral facial expression.

"Ah Bill sorry."  
"Pinetree if i didn't know any better I'd say you want me laying down on your bed."  
"Shut up..."

Soon enough, the brunette had helped the blonde up and made his way downstairs. Knowing he would need to sustain Bill and the body he was inhabiting properly, or Bill would die and be stuck in limbo. It just was a hassle to do the whole ritual over again.

Once downstairs the two uncles had made their way out, in case things needed to be reconciled between the two, yet they where just sitting outside the house in case Dipper screamed and they needed to bust in with lasers to save the day. the whole thought of it made Dipper roll his eyes. Not only that but Ford had left a note explaining such details on the fridge. his family never ceased to surprise him.

The next thing, however, that would be a problem was cutlery. The things Bill used to stick in his arm or what he remembered from the possession he had faced years ago. Right now Bill seemed a lot more hesitant. there was a certain hesitancy at bringing pain to himself when the body he was in sent the pain straight to his energy molecules. it was just not as appealing to him. But that didn't stop him from sticking a fork in his hand.

"Bill no stop that! Cutlery is for eating." Bill lifted the hand as blood was appearing, only to be chuckling and then grimacing. "I don't really remember it being like this. Pinetree this body's molecules are out of whack." Which made the brunette roll his eyes for the second time that day.

"Bill, you are the one out of whack."


	5. Daily struggling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper helps Bill around with the strenuous body of the demon. only to realize his own strenuous mind is getting to him.  
> What happens when both need the other, but don't yet want to admit it?

chapter 5

 

The next couple of days where a blur of one mishap to the next, clearly for a fact that Dipper was now dealing with a very confused and curious demon. It was like a cat, a huge well-dressed, cute at times, annoying cat. How he managed to get any help done from this creature was well beyond him.

Bill had the tendency to stick his fingers where they didn't belong, biting things that where confusing him. "Pinetree, I am telling you. Sharks do the exact same thing if they want to know what something is! It's very advanced." Making him groan and slap a hand to his face in the sheer annoyance these creatures bestowed upon his life. Bill would beg the differ, claiming his coming was a blessing in the boring sleuth that had dragged alongside Dipper these years. He had to give it to the demon.

Things definitely wheren't boring anymore. Just irritating.

Not only that but the demon had gotten the tendency to follow him around wherever he went. Making life that much more hassling whenever he went to town and he had to make up an explanation on who Bill was and what he was doing here and why he had weird similar tendencies to a demon that threatened them all in death and agony. Bill didn't even seem to care that Dipper had to go through all that trouble. In fact, he found it very amusing.

"Pinetree I would very much like it if you used my real name to introduce me. It isn't nice if you use a fake one to people that I have met before~" Making the brunette groan at the demon's words. Of course, Bill would be so full of himself not to see the issue.

"Bill, they can't know who you are. they will chase you with pitchforks and torches with the least bit of discretion." Making the demon laugh and shake his blonde head. Causing the hairs to swish back and forth. Another thing that was beyond Dipper's foreseeing. Bill actually looked very nice like this.

"Oh, Pinetree, I am so glad to see you worried about my well being. It's almost so bad that I might cry and shed a tear over this sweet melancholy." Causing the younger to roll his eyes. every so often he needed to stop and help Bill up from the ground as his body often would zap the pain through his system and cause Bill to stumble, struggle and collapse throughout the day.

Like right now as Bill gasped and Dipper turned just in time to see the blonde sink through his legs and drop onto his knees. Not letting this man just lie on the ground, he kept the blonde's upper body upright and steady. Hand placed on the demon's back and one on his chest, feeling the rapid gasps and wheezing the man was undergoing and for just a moment he felt bad again for Bill. That didn't leave the demon to keep his commentary to himself. Muttering how he just needed to sit down and take a few breathers.

That gave Dipper the time to drag him to a bench and let the well-dressed man rest against it. His breathing slowed down and his face got less white after a few breaths. Dipper frowned and looked rather concerned.

Bill himself had been stuck in the same thought process for a good while. Analyzing this world simply as action and result. If he did something it would act as a means to get a certain result and recently he has been making patterns more and more in the behavior he got from Dipper and his own new body. The body that was definitely refusing life as he desperately tried letting it stick to it's movements. During this, however, he has found ways to sip little amounts of energy from Dipper while they where out and about, of course, the brunette had no idea of this and that's what Bill wanted to keep for a while. The younger would probably have a whole lot to comment on that not only mentioning the betrayal he would feel of Bill lying to him to grow healthier.

For some reason this made the demon feel almost bad about the actions he was doing. Especially when Dipper didn't yell, but instead spoke very softly and concerned about him. It just did something to him and he blamed it all on this body he was trudging around with.

"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" That tone, right there. That was what he meant. It was so velvety soft if almost struck something inside of him. Maybe Dipper implanted something inside the dead body and he just wasn't informed. Looking over with his one good eye he checked Dipper's expression and soon got back up on his feet. Hiding the strain it was putting on his legs and straightened himself up. Patting the dirt away.

"Nothing to worry about lil' Pinetree. Nothing can keep me down after all. Haha!" Pointing his cane towards the coffee shop nearby. "But I would very much like a hot cup o' joe if you catch my drifting." Which promptly made his body move towards the establishment with a brunette in tow. Huffing on how Bill was getting a taste for human food and Bill retorted on how he "always loved human food just for the tasting pleasures." Giving a wink towards the younger while he went inside, causing Dipper to stall for a moment and shake his head. Stupid dream demon messing with his head.

With some weird talking and awkward shuffling he got him and Bill to settle down in a booth at the end of the coffee house. Right next to the jukebox which was soon claimed up by the former dream demon himself. Bill looked at the songs and smiled widely, tapping the screen like a small toddler would if they wanted something from their parents. The sight almost made Dipper coo in adornment.

"Pinetree! Pinetree, they have my favorites on here. Well not the frequency things I looked up on your phone, but still these are very nice. Can I play them? Give me a few dollars Pinetree please!" Causing Dipper to cast his face down and work off that embarrassing blush. Bill just looked so...Unlike Bill in this very moment. A smile wide and cheerful. Blue eye shining with excitement and glee while his body stature was just plain cute to witness. He dug around in his pocket and gave Bill 4 dollars. each for one song. He wondered which ones he picked as a jazzy tune started playing and he got in a slightly better mood due to the happy upbeat tempo. that's when Bill sat down again and smiled brightly as though he just achieved something worthwhile.

It made Dipper almost smile along with him. Not that he could stop that from happening anyway.

The smile made Bill lift up and chuckle. causing Dipper to chuckle along even though he didn't know what they where so giddy about. But soon both of them where laughing and shaking their heads. Clearly, in the moment they both could use a good laugh. That was until Bill felt his chest spasm painfully and his hand quickly grabbed at the cloth in front of his chest. Grasping it painfully and leaning his head on the table. gasping for air. This caused Dipper to startle and move out of his seat next to Bill's. Softly placing his hand upon the demon's back and rubbing it while he hoped this wouldn't cause major harm to his organs since operating would be extremely unpleasant for a demon stuck in a body. If he died it would even be worse.

After a couple of coughing fits and heaving, he finally calmed down. But the whole ordeal had him tired, causing the demon to lean against the brunette and making Dipper try his best not to shove the man away. Instead keeping him steady and giving him some of the rest he needed while he ordered for them. Waiting patiently for the waitress to come over and give him Bill's coffee and his own plate of pancakes. It was just a tradition to get that.

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Bill did indeed face a heavier attack than usual and was softly draining some of the brunettes energy to recover from it. After a big sigh, he leaned back away. The heat from Dipper's side staying with him and causing the demon to silently long to be enveloped in that warmth. was that something he had noticed before? He can't remember.

Remembering certain things where apparently a growing problem and he feared it was because he now was in a vessel that had a limited memory supply. He was astonished some memories had survived. though it where ones that had little to no insignificance sometimes. Strangely enough most of them included Dipper, another reason why his theory of Dipper having implanted him with something, more and more accurate by the day.

The smell of the coffee was delightful, however.

He picked it up and sniffed, hearing his third song come to play. Due to that fit, he now missed one of his songs. What a bummer to start off with. Dipper hadn't moved from his spot as he started eating his pancakes, always looking over to see how Bill was doing and to his surprise the man seemed awfully quiet now, though content in a way. His eye closed and his breathing stable. Unable to help himself and his concerns he leaned in and placed an ear to Bill's chest. hearing him breathe in and out with a heart that seemed to beat under the order of a slavemaster. Tired but trying. Bill didn't move or flinch away. Instead, still, with the cup in hand, did he look down and raise an eyebrow at what the human was doing.

"Pinetree? If you are looking for your marbles they won't be in my chest." Making the brunette hum in response. Clearly not wanting to indulge the demon in his little word games. Instead, Bill smiled softly and put a hand upon the boy's soft hairs. Putting just the smallest pressure on it to move Dipper's head back up so he could see Bill's face. The demon calmly smiling and ruffling the smaller's head as Dipper gave a disgruntled noise, shoving Bill's hand away but stopping as he noticed Bill wasn't even being taunting at the moment.

"I am alright, Pinetree. No reason to act so dramatic you queen." With that, he sipped the last of his coffee and moved away from the boy, over his lap, which caused another big blush to appear on the boy's face and moved to the door with his walking cane.

"I'm getting some fresh air, i'll be back in a bit." Causing both of them to be separated for a slight bit. Bill already noticed he couldn't go far without feeling sick and utterly exhausted without Dipper near. They really did share a link more than he thought or even realized. The demon grasped at his chest the moment he had left the coffee shop and gasped. taking a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Why was he so nice? he shouldn't be, this kid had dragged him through hell and back in a dead body. For all he knew he should have been spiteful and sassy towards the brunette. Not calm and reassuring. this just wasn't who he was.

Or was it? It was so hard to remember what he truly would have done given the circumstances and if Dipper never really got in the way of his plans. But now things seemed so different. Dipper seemed different.

Dipper felt a slight depression hit him the moment Bill went out the door. the urge to walk bac up to him and stay there almost clouding his mind, he fought it after all and ate away at his pancakes. Until Bill's fourth song came on.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when..."

It caused the teen to stand up and promptly pay for all of it, even though his pancakes where only half eaten. his eyes tearing up as he felt his body starting to shake. Something was off and his mood was dropping rapidly. A quick glance to one of the customers of the establishment made him almost have a full blown panic attack as they looked exactly like one of his bullies from the back. only to be debunked when they turned around and were someone completely different. But the strain he was having only became worse and he quckly got out of there. Opening the door and colliding with a very surprised but ultimately unprepared Bill. Both ending up on the stones at the entrance of the shop.

"Pinetree! wh..." Stopping when he noticed the tears and held onto the shaking boy. Unbeknownst of what just happened he tried with all he could to get both of them up. Which was a lot easier said than done. in the end, he managed but his body was screaming in pain and he held on to his own stubborness to keep them up.

"What happened? Did someone say anything to you? Pinetree, answer me! Right this instant!" His tone caused Dipper to gasp and look up only to sob more and move his head down again.

"No, no one. let's just go home, i want to go home. Bill take me home." That was all the demon needed to hear. He grasped onto Dipper as he walked with him all the way back home. Muttering on the inside of how his teleportation would have been handy about now and how his powers where dearly missed for sure. But every shake and jolt from the other made his thoughts snap back to what was the more prominent issue here. Dipper.

Finally, his brain made the connection that Dipper must have problems with being alone after everything that transpired. he knew from experience that loneliness made you overthink and caused the worst memories to resurface on where they where and how they ended up here. it was in his own, and Dipper's best interest if they didn't stray anymore.

Finally getting home, he helped the younger get inside and up the stairs before he let them run off and hide into the blankets of their own bed. the sight caused Bill to hesitate. He knew what happened to Dipper, he was told everything and still he found it difficult to see the stubborn young boy he once knew slink into an anxious mess like this. it almost made him regret giving up on winning since he could have spared Dipper all of this if only he had been more immaculate. But it was bygones and bygones should be bygones.

Sitting on the side of Dipper's bed he let his hand ruffle those hairs once more. causing sobs to erupt from the boy's blankets and it caused a frown to form on Bill's face.

"Pinetree. I am taking this as a good opportunity to tell you I will not be leaving your side anymore." Which made a small muffled "What?" come from the blanket mess. "I mean that obviously you are not well when alone. I know what goes on when you are, and it isn't pleasant. I'll keep you company." With that, Dipper's head appeared from under the blanket mess and his eyes, already red and puffy looked at the demon. Unable to say anything to that. Turning away instead and facing the wall as he curled up.

"I don't need your pity, Bill. especially from you." It did sting a little but Bill confronted that about him a while back. He had done some very traumatizing things to this boy and he had accepted the cold side. But for now, he could sense it was only half meant. So he too, being tired as he was laid down alongside the boy and pulled him against his chest. Causing Dipper to feel the strained heartbeat. Noticing the closer he went, the easier it sounded.

"Bill..."

"Shh, Pinetree. let's rest and forget about the world for a while."

Somehow, that was the best offer Dipper had heard in a long while. Making him nod his head and mutter a "deal." Feeling Bill's hand slide into his and a warmth overcome his body. Bill hadn't planned on this, but since Dipper needed it he would be all too happy to oblige. Letting him and Dipper fall into a sweet sleep. Dipper was starting to recognize the feeling of Bill pulling him into a soundless sleep. The feeling of rest overcoming his body and gentle thoughts to enter his mind before making it all faintly pleasant. It was almost like he was drugged, and he feared it might be exactly that.

Was Bill Cipher becoming his drug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the many comments and notes! those always manage to cheer me up whenever i feel like i am not doing a good job...  
> To all the kudos and comments thank you from the deepest of my heart!  
> I am terribly sorry this chapter took so long to be out. It has been a heavy couple of days.


	6. Past and protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding may occur but is shot down harshly. Bill gets to know his body more but liking it is definitely not what he would say.

The next mornng arrived as a slap in the face or a big heavy cement block falling into the depts of his stomach. With a slow moving body, the former dream demon rose up from the position on the bed he had taken alongside the brunette known as Pinetree. It was the first time he had actually slept and he didn't like it, not one bit. The feeling of losing control and slipping back was far too reminiscent of his days stuck in limbo. It gave a shudder over his back and he frowned. How could humans take this sort of thing and even love doing it? He wouldn't understand not even with a thousands social experiments.

After shuffling for a moment he got out the bed, leaving a soft muttering Pinetree who immediately hugged the pillow to his chest for warmth. Nuzzling his face into it. The sight caused Bill to soften his eye and stare for a moment longer until he held back a hiss and moved away. Taking the stairs down and trying to make as little sound as he possibly could. It seemed early, far too early for anyone to be up. But he was mistaken in that assumption when he came into the kitchen and saw no one other than Ford sitting in the chair and sipping some coffee, glaring holes in what seemed to be old parchment. Bill had the instinctive feeling this might not be a good time to barge in, and that is exactly why he stepped inside the kitchen and sat onto the table. Giving Ford a big grin as he did so.

"Morning Sixer. Whatcha doing there?" Tapping a gloved finger against the papers Ford had been holding. The man grunted and moved the papers out of reach before rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you awake? Why aren't you near Dipper?" That made his frown, not really getting why Ford wanted him so close to the person he almost killed and traumatized when being young. Though he could still remember the feelings that burrowed up whenever he was too far from the boy. It had been shocking and unnerving, to say the least.

"No Sixer my good man, sleep after all is for the weak!" He took the other's coffee mug and swung it around exaggerated. "I mean, why sleep when there's so much to do when you are awake, am I right?" Taking a sip from it before spurting it back out onto the counter and floor as he gagged and coughed. "What in the old gods is this?! It is so bitter that it even outcringes you Fordie!" Creating an exasperated groan to come from the old man.

"It's coffee Bill and for goodness sake you know well enough what it is." He did examine this with a thoughtful face as he stood up and tried cleaning up that mess. He knew that Bill wasn't going to clean it for the hell of him. Seeing how Bill frowned at the mug and sat it back down on the wooden table.

"Say...Can it be your taste buds have changed or altered?" He moved back closer and started opening the male's mouth by grasping his chin, rather roughly to be exact. Bill didn't like that one bit and shoved his hand away with a hiss.

"Sixer you are hilarious but please keep your monkey paws to yourself." Making the man raise his hands and back up a step.

"Point taken. Though it would be extremely interesting." Bill frowned and looked at the mug before humming and lifting his head, he had been in this household for a couple of days now and this would be something he would need to see to anyway.

"Yesterday I drank coffee just fine Sixer. It can't just change in one day." But then again yesterday when he coerced Dipper into his sleep he did take a bit more energy from the boy than he usually did. Would that cause his body to change? And if so would Ford notice the effects he was having and what he was truly doing?

"Maybe your body is finally adapting to you and changing according to what suits best for you? I never had this to observe so it is rather fascinating." Bill scoffed, this man was always for the information and that always caused the elder to fall into things headfirst without thinking the bad sides and occasional harm. But he figured tenacity to know the truth was something dormant in the Pines genes and Dipper definitely shared it.

Though what else was different.

He eyed the fridge and got up on his feet. Opening the big cooler and looking around for things he might want to try out now that his taste buds might have adapted or changed.

 

What ended up happening was the whole kitchen in disarray and food products all over the counter and table while Bill was slouched in his seat. Ford waving a fork in the air as he summaried what they have tried and what hadn't.

"Ok, so bitter tastes are redundantly more prominent in your tasting buds, however, salty tastes are very small. Almost to the point where you can eat a whole spoonful of it and it won't even affect you. Have we tried mayonnaise yet?" Bill groaned and pointed, without even getting up or removing his head from the table, to the pot of white substance on the counter.

Though now that things started to calm down did Bill lift his head, something plaguing him and he figured now was the best time to get some answers.

"Sixer. I have a set of questions about emotions. Since I indulged your amusing antics I figure it's only just if I get some answers too." The man frowned and leaned upon his hand. Shoulder on the table while he eyed the demon.

"Why this suddenly?" Being rather curious as to why Bill wanted that information seeming he never gave a damn before.

To Bill, it was merely a thought of 'If I can deduce it and make it sound logical then I can work around it and find ways to keep from feeling this way.' Or something along those lines.

"What does depression feel like?" Knowing the main gist of it since he always knew the main gist of things, but more explanation was welcome. The thoughts of the boy lying upstairs coming to his mind. Ford himself didn't really know what to say at first but he could guess why Bill asked what he did. He and Stan where anything but blind and deaf and the moment Dipper had come home, leaning on to Bill they had figured Dipper had one of his attacks again. He had been having them ever since his last year of college.

"For a lot of people, it can differ. But what always comes back, or what seems to come back is the inability to get out of a figurative pit. They can't see the opening and so they feel like there's no way out and they are stuck in this ever growing pit of sadness and no reason to go on." Bill listened casually as he leaned back in his chair. Knowing that this was pretty hard to imagine in it's own, but also that he himself couldn't really relate. He had been alone a long time and having nothing to party over or start some chaos about was frustrating in itself. But to call it depression was nothing but foolish.

"What about...Loneliness?" This was more up his alley since he had experienced it firsthand. Though it still could mean a lot of things.

"Are you talking about Dipper here?" Ford had to incline this, knowing whether or not Bill was just plainly curious or there was more to this than met the eye. Bill seemed to look up with more wariness than before so Ford nodded his head.

"Cipher, I don't genuinely condone you being here. You wrecked up a lot and not to mention you caused misfortune to a lot of people in this town, let alone over the entire world when your power was still on it's highest peak. You threatened my whole family and you caused crimes people would have you executed for." All this was something Bill already knew. He had been the cause of many bad things and he didn't blame Ford for having a grudge against him, and while he did he was doing a very good job keeping that anger contained.

"I know Sixer, I bet thousands are wating to get their hands on me and make me pay what for~" Giving him a trademark grin as he settled his feet on the table and leaned back. "That's just what I get for wanting the world." Keeping his tone light while Ford kept his composure and merely narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, Cipher, I know it's hard not to think about yourself for one second here but you will need to. Dipper brought you back but that doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want. You are a despicable creature even in this human vessel and until you redeemed yourself to my family I will keep a good eye on you. Everyone deserves a second chance, not including you torturing me for your own pleasure. But you are on thin ice, so take care of Dipper. You can't treat him like some sort of extra on your belt. He is my nephew and you will protect him with your life, or you will have wished you died on that day 7 years ago." He got up and started cleaning up the kitchen from all the food products still lingering about. While Bill felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh, he didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. He narrowed his one eye and got up. Moving away from the place that made him feel so...so…awful.

Normally he wouldn't even care or give a damn but just those words made him feel like he had a boulder on his back and he needed to keep it from the ground or it would drag him down and swallow the earth around him. It felt degrading, disgusting but also horrible. All the food he had tasted and eaten all coiled in his stomach together like a sickening mush and he could feel his intestines complaining and writhing in agony over this feeling that was making him sick. Human bodies where making him sick. He was about to go up the stairs when he noticed someone blocking his way.

White socks, gray pants and ... Dipper.

the boy was looking down on the former demon and he seemed pretty unhappy. Unhappy with tousled brown hair, still tired looking eyes and the small remnants of dried tears on his cheeks. For some reason Bill wanted to bring a hand up to wipe those things off of the Pinetree's face but he held his hand back. Why on earth would he do that? It held no purpose.

"Bill?" His voice seemed awfully quiet. Had he been gone too long? Did Dipper undergo another attack while he was away? Didn't seem like it, instead, he moved down and grasped Bill's shoulders, worry clearly showing in his eyes as he guided the blonde up the stairs. Bill didn't really get what he was doing but he wouldn't fight with him either. The kid had enough on his plate lately, and he didn't feel like taunting anyone at the moment either. Once back inside the bedroom did Dipper stop and move in front of him.

"Pinetree, you look tired, perhaps you need to be knocked out again. Want me to assist with that?" It merely caused Dipper to shake his head. Taking a deep breath.

Silently he did want Bill to knock him out again, it was like a relief and vacation to all the shit he seemed to work himself into lately. But that was very bad to keep on doing since he already knew the signs he was getting attached to it. He shouldn't let Bill hold that much power over him.

He had no idea that when he woke up and didn't find Bill next to him that he would feel slightly worried. Ever since Bill has been helping him sleep he has grown quite fond of the sudden knock out feature the demon had. But even he had known that this wasn't just a regular person around him. This was Bill Cipher. A chapter he had wanted to close for years.

That was until he had made his way to the stairs, and heard everything his uncle and Bill where talking about. He knew he hadn't been doing well lately, and that things where getting to him more frequently than not. He tries to stay ahead of it, to stay on top of things but the moment he feels it sink in it's hard to stop. He had figured Bill was giving him an eye for an eye and helping because he thought it was an ok thing to do. But now he was practically thrown into Dipper and had to protect him without another say. That wasn't fair in a lot of retrospects.

Sure Bill wasn't a good guy, hell he was the worst a couple of years back but Dipper had grown to accept that. Past is hard to alter, and lately, Bill had been showing some nice changes. Even if it was conscious or not. Nothing could do right what Bill had done wrong and that was a mere fact. But if there was progress who was he to tell Bill it still wouldn't be enough? he knew Ford was also doing it because he was worried about Dipper, but honestly, he should let him solve his own problems too. The only person that could was Dipper himself after all.

If it wasn't for Bill coming out he would have walked in and broke up that mess the two had found themselves in. that was until he saw the tears falling from Bill's one good eye.

"Bill, I heard everything that went down there. Just try not to think about it too much alright." That was until the tears had started dripping more down on the man's face and he noticed it. Wiping a hand over his cheek and stopping. The air seemed to turn cold as he lifted said hand and eye went wide. Shaking his head as he softly muttered how he was "leaking." Which Dipper sensed this wasn't going to go well. Quickly getting to the other's side and holding his shoulders.

"I'm leaking what is this? What is this Pinetree?!!! Why am i crying?! I do not cry! I never cry!! crying holds no purpose! No meaning! there's nothing gained from leaking like this!" He kept rubbing at his eye, making Dipper panic slightly and take the man's hand in his. Settling it down and muttering softly to the former demon.

"Bill it's ok. it's just something that happens. You have to keep on breathing." Hoping the other would take it to mind and luckily for him Bill did. Exasperated in a way but still, he was trying and that was recommendable. But that was far too quick on the assumption since Bill rushed up next to him all the way into the bathroom. Grasping the sink and lifting a hand to inspect his eye. Then slowly moving to the other side where the scarred flesh still irritated him. He wasn't crying, it had to be frustration yeah just frustration about what Ford said and getting under his skin nothing more nothing less.

His mind berated the man until he felt a heavy weight press against his back. Gasping he turned his head and narrowed his one eye. Seeing a tuft of brown hair.

"Pinetree, what are you..."

"shh. This is a hug and you need it. So shut up and turn around so I can properly give you a hug. It'll make you feel better maybe." Bill didn't really believe that. Honestly, human contact was just something he was confused over since skin to skin contact couldn't hold any reason other than body heat sharing. though he did what Dipper suggested. He didn't have anything better planned to stop this leaking.

Once he was turned, Dipper moved Bill's arms in a good position and hugged him. Letting the former demon figure out what to do. He knew it had helped Dipper but how would it help him when he didn't even get what the hell was going on? Though after a while he did feel calmer and pulled the boy closer. Sighing as his hand went up again to his deformed eye socket.

"Dipper. Is this unsavory to look at?" Dipper moved back a bit and frowned. Not genuinely knowing what Bill was talking about until he saw the hand in front of his dysfunctional eye. He made a slight uncomfortable face until he moved away and told Bill to wait. Coming back with a black eyepatch.

"Here, put this on and see if you like it." Bill hesitated with his hand hovering over the accessory until finally taking it with a small chuckle.

"Good idea Pinetree, for me to cover this animosity with some coverage." Not admitting it but kind of experiencing a bad stab in his chest, knowing Dipper wanted him to cover it up instead of just saying it was ok. but he knew t wasn't ok so why even feel bad over it?

"Just one rule..." Making the blonde's head lift up and raise an eyebrow. "And that is?

"When you go to bed or when we are casually at home, don't wear it." That completely confused the former dream demon and he lifted a hand with the eyepatch. "Pinetree you are being inconsistent. Why would you want that?"

"I rather look at you the way you are than having you hide it..." Ending that with walking back into his room and leaving a very astonished Bill.

Well, he didn't know what to make of it, or what he was feeling. But it wasn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this is the largest fanfiction I have written so far and I am extremely grateful for all the readers that left kudos and comments, thank you so much!
> 
> I do most of the proofreading myself so it often takes a bit longer to get it out. But thank you already for all the support so far. I hope the slow burn isn't making it too slow. I try to make them get a step forward each chapter.


End file.
